


Second Chances

by FridayKnights



Category: Naruto
Genre: Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayKnights/pseuds/FridayKnights
Summary: Kakashi knows he doesn’t deserve a second chance with Iruka considering their relationship ended badly years ago, but he’s a different man now. Kakashi has found peace in his life.When Naruto is injuried after his battle with Sasuke, Kakashi is the one who carries him home. More than ever he’s needing Iruka’s warm embrace.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore Kakashi’s mental health a little… and I didn’t want this fic to be “Iruka saving Kakashi from himself” like he’s some saving grace. I took a (hopefully) more realistic route where Kakashi has the help himself. Now that he’s in a better place they can try again. 
> 
> (I try my best to proofread, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes beforehand!)

They'd been separated for close to three years.

Kakashi was in anbu at the time, and Iruka was starting off at the academy as a tutor. He had been trying out teaching before throwing himself into the job, that's how Iruka was. He was the type who tested the waters before diving in. Unlike Kakashi, who at the time was reckless and vulgar. The black ops line of work wasn't toughening him out, it was making him violent. Iruka had witnessed it first hand.

It was never physical. Iruka wouldn't have known what to do if Kakashi had hit him, he wasn't strong enough to defend himself against the jonin. But he'd seen the blood on Kakashi's hands and uniform when he came home, the rooms would stink of blood. His eyes were bloodshot and wide and his nostrils flared in anger. Kakashi would spend a good hour just to calm himself down after a mission. He'd bathe, have something to eat and then try to sleep it off - or they’d have sex, usually very rough sex, not that Iruka minded.

It was Kakashi's words that left marks. He'd accuse Iruka of things he'd never done, call him names when he was angry. Kakashi wasn't acting like himself at all. Iruka knew it was because of anbu that Kakashi was acting strangely, but no matter how much he cared for Kakashi, he couldn't handle the emotional stress of dating him. Not while he was being set out on assassination missions that followed him home.

Sandaime saw the potential in Kakashi at such a young age, but anbu was tearing him apart. The killing gave him nightmares, Kakashi recognized them as night terrors. They were just so vivid. Iruka recalled witnessing one while laying with Kakashi - his body jerked violently, cuss words slipping from his mouth, Kakashi woke abruptly and looked ready to kill. Iruka was fearful, but luckily Kakashi calmed down a fraction and noticed his surroundings. When he saw the fear in Iruka's eyes, he rushed to his feet and threw on his clothes. He left without saying a word.

Iruka believed he'd never be able to save him, so he walked away. He told Kakashi he needed to free himself, and when he bettered himself he was welcomed to come back. With his boyfriend in an unstable state of mind, Iruka did feel guilt. Of course he wanted to stay and support him, but what Iruka had to give wasn't enough to wash the blood off of his hands, and cure him from the nightmares of what Kakashi saw in battle. Love simply cannot cure it all.

When Iruka broke if off with him, Kakashi had freaked out, slammed the door in his face and told him I never needed you anyways. Iruka knew he was just saying that, but hearing those words really put the nail in the coffin. Even with tears in his eyes, Iruka walked away.

It was better for them both.

They coexisted in the village, even when Iruka was working at the missions desk. Kakashi would avoid his line, but if he had to hand a report in to Iruka, he acted nonchalant. It was nice to see that Kakashi was taking regular jonin missions again, though. Iruka had heard he was taking on genin teams as well. With Iruka taking his first real class in the fall, he knew it was a possibility that Kakashi would have to mentor children from him class. He just hoped Kakashi was in a better mind set to teach, but figured he must have been doing better if Sandaime was allowing him to work with kids.

And Iruka had been right. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ended up on Kakashi's team. The students were an odd mix. Naruto butted heads with the last remaining Uchiha, and as smart and strong as Sakura was she couldn't quite focus on anything other than Sasuke if he was around. Iruka didn't doubt she'd grow past that, but it was definitely a barrier of hers. Sasuke was the best in the class in every aspect, but he was a loner - he'd have to work on his teamwork skills. Naruto would also have to learn to work with Sasuke. Iruka felt a little sorry for the jonin, with those three on his team he really had a lot on his plate.

 

Naruto talked a lot about Kakashi.

Iruka didn't mind, he knew Naruto was excited about being on a genin team. Since Iruka personally took the boy under his arm, he'd occasionally spend the night at his apartment after missions. Naruto was rolling out the futon next to Iruka's bed when he said, "Kakashi-sensei said you two used to be friends. What happened?"

"He said that?" Iruka settled into bed. "Do you talk about me often, Naruto?"

"I talk about you all the time, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said so matter of factly. "Like how I come here after missions and we eat ramen together if I do good! And how you give me tips and stuff before I head out. Kakashi-sensei said that you were friends before. You're not friends now?"

The boy was too curious for his own good. But Iruka wasn’t planning on saying we used to date, but the life of a ninja made his heart go dark, and he could be very vulgar and mean. He even made me cry a couple times. But saying that would make Naruto hate Kakashi, Iruka didn't want that.

"We're not friends." Iruka settled on. "I guess we just don't talk much anymore. That's happens with busy ninja sometimes."

"Hm.. I guess so."

"You're skeptical?"

"Well.." Naruto chewed at his bottom lip for a second. "It's just that.. Kakashi-sensei sounded a little sad when he said it. Like maybe he wishes you were friends again."

"Oh." He rolled over in bed with his back to Naruto. "I wouldn't put too much thought into it, rest before your mission tomorrow. You have to get up early."

"Kakashi-sensei is just gonna be late anyways!"

"You gotta be the better ninja and show up on time! Got it?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei. Good night!"

Iruka sighed. "Good night, Naruto."

-

  
When Sasuke deflected the village Iruka wished he had done more. He should have noticed the boy's pain just like he had with Naruto. It wasn't like his heart wasn't big enough to show them both love and support, but Sasuke looked as if he was so strong, like he was okay considering the circumstance. Iruka should have reached out to him and been some sort of emotional support. The praise in the academy wasn't enough, he needed some kind of big brother figure like he was to Naruto.

Iruka's heart broke when Naruto told him, but the boy promised to bring Sasuke back with his own tears pooling in his eyes. He couldn't digest the thought of Naruto loosing the only real friend he's ever made, so he hugged him tightly and ruffled his hair.

"I'm gonna bring him back!" He declared with tears falling down his cheeks.

"I believe in you, Naruto. I know you will."

  
  


 

 

It wasn't like Iruka didn't know Naruto would run after his best friend. He'd waited up for days and nights waiting for Naruto to return. Rumor had it that Kakashi was the one sent to rescue them both before any real damage was done. Was Kakashi even up for it? Had his heart changed over the last three years? Iruka hoped so. Recalling Naruto's stories, Kakashi did seem to be more at peace.

Though they haven't spoken much outside of the mission room, Kakashi would drop Naruto off at the front door and leave with a lazy wave. Naruto would yell that he should at least say goodbye properly, but deep down Iruka knew that Kakashi wasn't the type who liked to say goodbye, either.

When they first started seeing each other, Kakashi made it a habit to only greet and never say his farewells, because not coming back to you isn't an option, so I won't let you hear me say goodbye, just hello when I return. It was unrealistic, but back then it warmed Iruka's heart. But then the third threw him into the darkest of missions and gave him that damned Hound mask and it ruined everything. Iruka didn't have the right to blame anyone. Nothing good lasted forever, but slowly having to watch Kakashi turn from being romantic to being detached and cold made him a little bitter.

  
Iruka laid in bed clutching his chest due to his anxiety. He just hoped and prayed that Naruto was okay, and that Sasuke was as well. He could only image how Kakashi was feeling, he was the one sent to clean up the fight.

A tap from his window broke him from his thoughts. A messenger bird was resting on the cill. He quickly got to his feet and rushed to the carrier. He unraveled the note connected to the birds leg.

It's Naruto. Hospital. Southern wing, the private section. A guard will let you in.

It was signed in a familiar henohenomoheji. But Iruka could have guessed who wrote it simply by the hand writing. The thin, spaced out characters belonged to none other than Kakashi.

Iruka was dressed and out the door in five minutes flat. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever ran so fast. The hospital was on the other side of town, but he pushed more chakra to the bottoms of his feet and jumped across the rooftops until he arrived. He was admittedly out of breath, but Iruka didn't have the sense to care. He couldn't think of anything other than Naruto.

When he reached the southern wing, a masked anbu asked him to wait outside of the operating room. The anbu opened the door for him and he immediately saw Kakashi standing by the window the peered into the OR. His body was deathly still. Kakashi was clearly on edge as he watched Tsunade work on Naruto's body. The soft blue light from her stable hands looked peaceful, she had various medinin's working on monitoring Naruto's heart rate and aiding in healing his various wounds.

"It's mostly chakra exhaustion." Kakashi voice was soft, Iruka almost didn't hear him speak. "He fought like hell, with the help of the nine tails chakra. He almost died."

"But.. he should be okay, right?"

Kakashi didn't answer right away, but as he continued to watch Tsunade do her magic he said, "yes."

"Thank you for bringing him back." His hand found its way to Kakashi's shoulder. Iruka squeezed it gently, though mostly using the other to support himself. He really did feel like he was going to fall over.

"If he wasn't so injured, I was going to bring him home to you. I know how much you care for him." Kakashi turned his head to face him. He attempted a smile, but it was strained. Kakashi was really beating himself up over everything.

"That look..." Iruka furrowed his brows with worry. "Please stop blaming yourself."

"It seems as if you can still read me well." He looked back towards the operating table and let out a shaky breath. "I should have left sooner, I could have saved them both." His eye slid shut. "I'm always too late."

"There's always tomorrow." Iruka's hand moved on its own and brushed the back of Kakashi's neck. His thumb caressed the smooth skin and tiny hairs. The other melted into the touch, looking more at ease than before.

"Tomorrow may be too late."

"But Naruto is alive, and Sasuke is strong. So maybe it won't be tomorrow, or the next day, but he will be back. Have some faith in your students."

Kakashi looked at his with a wide eye and nodded. Iruka had been right. He should have some faith in team 7. They had already come so far.. the only way to go from here was up. He smiled, "thank you... for everything."

"I haven't done much."

"You've done more than you know."

  
Tsunade cleared her throat and the two men stepped apart. Iruka hung his hands in loose fists by his side. The hokage wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead, but quickly assured them both Naruto would be ok.

"He's an idiot for sure, but he's gonna live." She said. "You found him in time, Kakashi. Good job."

Kakashi remained silent. So Iruka spoke up.

"Thank you so much, Godiame-sama. Just let me know when he can come home. I want him to stay with me until he's fully recovered."

"Yes, I can do that for you." Tsunade pulled him in for a hug and Iruka gladly accepted. "We're gonna put him in a recovery room for a few days, then you're more than welcomed to take him home. And you don't have to thank me again. That kid is special."

"He's very special." Iruka agreed. "I can't imagine my life without him."   

 

 

After the third night by Naruto's bedside, he was still in a comatose state. His vitals were stable, everything was up to par, but his body was far past exhaustion that no one knew when he'd wake up. Tsunade ordered both Kakashi and Iruka to go home for at least one night. They hadn't been home to shower or eat, and the hokage joked they were emptying out the cafeteria and stinking up the southern hall. She'd notify them both if anything were to change in Naruto's condition.

Iruka was a little surprised that Kakashi stayed with him, but Naruto wasn't just his student, he studied under them both. He wasn't just important to Iruka, and no matter what they've been through personally it shouldn't reflect on the boy. So Kakashi stayed, and Iruka was happy about that.

They didn't talk much, a handful of exchanges and one funny story about a D rank mission where Naruto fell into a mud puddle and was soaked from head to toe in mud and water. He stunk up the camp during the mission and Kakashi performed a water jutsu on him just so he could breath freely. Iruka got a chuckle out of that one, and it seemed to please Kakashi, but not much more was said after that.

Iruka bowed respectfully before walking off in the direction of his apartment, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"May I walk you home, sensei?" Kakashi had a longing look in his eyes, and Iruka had a nagging voice in his head saying no, but his heart was saying otherwise.

"Yes." He said, albeit the voices in his head.

They walked in a comfortable silence. It was still early in the evening, the sun was setting and left the sky a beautiful shade of dusty pink and purple. The sun was luminous through the thick clouds as it slowly disappeared. Iruka couldn't help but smile. He always loved the sunsets.

"There's no food in my fridge, shall we get take out?" Iruka asked as the passed a restaurant. The smell of food reminded him of how hungry he actually was.

"Sure. Ramen?"

"I'd like to save ramen for when Naruto comes home. How about curry? There a nice spot up ahead." He suggest and Kakashi nodded.

"To go, though.. I feel as if we need to talk."

"I agree, Kakashi."

 

  
Iruka unlocked his door and put down his wards. He stepped aside to let Kakashi in - he was holding the food after all. They toed off their shoes by the door and did a b-line for the kitchen.

Everything looked the same as it did before, Kakashi noted. His plates still in the same place, cups and utensils haven't moved their from their designated spots either. It gave Kakashi a sense of familiarity. With Iruka's warm smile and the smell of fresh curry, Kakashi felt like he was finally home. He wanted to talk about everything now, but the growling from his stomach told him it'd have to wait. So they ate.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Iruka asked as if he didn't know.

"I just... feel as if I need to apologize about everything." Kakashi replied. "For the way I treated you before, you didn't deserve that."

"You're right, I didn't deserve it. But I've never held it against you. You weren't in the right frame of mind at that time with all of those assassination missions. Something happened to you that you wouldn't talk to me about it, and it started eating at you inside."

Iruka poured them both a cup of tea. Kakashi stood awkwardly behind him, all he could think about was embracing Iruka, but the other was talking so matter of factly as if he wasn't in pain. Kakashi knew that wasn't true, he hurt Iruka with his harsh words and previously callous ways. But he was different now, just as Iruka had suggested Kakashi allowed himself to get professional help. He wasn't that callous man anymore. He was at peace.

"It wasn't right away, but I did eventually get help." Kakashi took a step closer and Iruka tensed. "A mission went incredibly south and I almost died due to my anger and recklessness. The Third slapped me with a mandatory psych evaluation. I wasn't fit for anbu anymore, and he wanted to know what changed in me."

"And what did you say?"

"That I don't have the mental capacity to handle the missions he was giving me, just as you told me before. I confessed about our relationship, and how I wronged you because of the emotional trauma the missions caused me. He suggested I take regular jonin missions, and that I continue to see a psychnin. So I did. I'm still seeing him, actually."

Iruka looked over his shoulder with a soft expression. "I'm very happy to hear that, Kakashi."

"They sent me to kill an old lover of mine, that's when it all started." He confessed, Iruka's eyes widened as he turned to face him. "Then it was old teammates, once it was someone who was a relative of Rin’s. I just lost it... Some were children, some were mothers or fathers who kids were in the next room. It gets to you after a while. I couldn't separate mission life from home life anymore. I was just angry and bitter. I'd close my eyes and I'd see their faces, I'd see the blood and still hear the screaming and pleading. It was eating me up inside. And I took it out on you. That was wrong of me."

"It was wrong of them to even send you out on those missions." Iruka's voice was firm, he pouted a finger in Kakashi's face. "Don't you dare keep blaming yourself. I knew why you were acting that way. I said I didn't hold it against you. I left for the sake of my own mental health. At the time it may have been a little selfish of me, but there was nothing I could have done to help you. You needed a professional and out of anbu. I couldn't do that for you."

"But what about now?"

"What about now?" Iruka parroted.

"Could you help me now?"

He understood and smiled. Iruka wrapped his arms loosely around Kakashi's shoulders. "Yes," he replied and pressed a gentle kiss to the others still masked lips.

It was sweet, like their first kiss. Even through his mask Iruka could taste just the faintest hint of curry, without thinking about it his finger hooked the top of Kakashi's mask and pushed it down. For the first time in three years theirs lips met again. It was familiar, it felt safe and perfect all at the same time. Neither man realized just how much they missed the feeling of soft, open mouth kisses.

They fell in a groove of wandering hands and trailed kisses. Their hands and lips searching for new patches of skin to feel and taste. Before Kakashi could register it, he was being pushed down on to the couch and Iruka was straddling his hips. He had no complaints as the sensei stripped his shirt over his head and threw it off to the side. Kakashi admired a new, never before seen scar on Iruka's left pectoral. It was just a small slash like the on over his nose that was just an inch or so above his nipple. He couldn't help himself. Kakashi pressed his lips to his new finding and traced it with his tongue, eliciting a soft moan from Iruka's lips.

"How did you get that?" He asked as he kissed it again. Kakashi looked up at Iruka through half lidded eyes, all full of lust.

"I take missions over the summer, it was a simple C rank. I just got caught up in a fight I shouldn't have. It left me with the scar." Iruka traced his finger over it for emphasis. "Reminding me not to be so nosey."

"Being nosey is what makes a good shinobi."

"I stepped into the middle of a lovers quarrel. The two were an odd couple and like to literally fight out their problems. I just learned that the hard way. It wasn't my business."

"Were we ever that odd?" Kakashi asked curiously. He thought back to when things were good. He was just a regular jonin who was home at least two days a week just to lay up with his lover. He looked forward to his trips how for the first time in a very long time because he knew someone was waiting for him. Iruka always greeted him with a warm smile, hot food, and more importantly open arms.

"Well, your obsession with those books is odd. But us?" Iruka hummed in thought. "No. I think for shinobi we were pretty normal. Nothing like my parents."

Kakashi looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Your parents?"

"I don't think they were always happy." Iruka said. "The only thing they could really agree on was loving me, but they didn't see eye to eye. Being raised by two active jonin wasn't easy. I was either with mom, or with dad. Very rare was it both. They seemed to prefer it that way. It's a wonder how I was even born."

"Hm.. they made one hell of a child, though."

"Ah.." Iruka scratched the back of his head and ignored the faint blush on his cheeks. "You're too sweet."

"I.." he looked up at Iruka's face. He was just as handsome, if not more, than he was before. His eyes practically sparkled in the dim light of the room.

"You?"

"I really missed you."

"I really missed you, too."

Kakashi initiated this kiss the time. With his lips against Iruka's, he felt peace flow through him. Everything about the past couple of weeks was washed away, even if it was just for a moment, he was lost in the feel of their kiss. Iruka's tongue darted out and swiped across his lips, Kakashi had zero objections to it and parted his lips in return.

"..shower.." Iruka mumbled between kisses. Without saying anything in return, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and lifted him as he stood. Purely by memory he made his way to the bathroom, kicked the door open and peppered kisses everywhere his lips could reach as he turned on the spray. If he remember correctly, Iruka preferred a warm shower where Kakashi liked it piping hot. Right now that didn't matter to either them, they were both too occupied in feeling each other up. There was so much lost time to make up for.

  
Iruka found himself pushed up against the shower wall, somewhere between hot kisses and soft loans they'd both lost their clothes and stumbled under the hot spray of water. He wasn't going to complain one bit. Kakashi fumbled around to find the body wash, not bothering to use a rag, he poured some into the palms his hands and started to rub it over Iruka's body. He peeled himself off of Iruka, smoothing the soap over his tanned chest, down his abdomen, and teasing his stuff erection with just one stroke. He grinned as Iruka threw his head back at the action.

"Been a while?" Kakashi teased.

"Longer than I'd care to admit."

"Oh? Do tell." He pressed on. "Couldn't find anyone better?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Kakashi. I've had sex since the last time we've been together." Iruka huffed and turned himself around. "Now be a good boy and finish cleaning me."

"Maa, of course sensei. Whatever you say~" And Kakashi happily obliged. He ran the soap over the others perky bottom and enjoyed every second of it. "So who was it?"

"The last person I slept with?" Iruka paused as if he to think about it, but there was no way he could forget. Kakashi clearing his throat brought him out of this thoughts. "Mizuki."

Kakashi stilled at hearing that name. The man who nearly killed Iruka not too long ago. "You were lovers?"

"Yes.. not for long, obviously." He jumped when Kakashi ran his fingers over the scar on his back. The one constant reminder he had of Mizuki. It just missed his spinal cord but only by an inch. He could have died that night, but with Kakashi touching him the way he was, and the soft kisses being pressed to his shoulders he had felt safe for the first time in a long time. Iruka could die happily.

He stepped under the spray to rinse off and wagged Kakashi over with his finger. "Your turn to get clean."

"I'm lucky enough to get such treatment?"

"Well, I haven't been able to keep my hands off of you since you walked through that door. It seems fitting that I wash you, too."

Kakashi had a stupid grin on his face as Iruka rubbed the soap over his skin. He was enjoying it and didn't bother to hide it.

  
They found themselves tangled under the sheets with no clothing to separate them. Iruka had their erections pressed firmly together, stroking them both as they kissed lazily. There was no reason to rush, they both enjoyed the comforts of each other's bodies. Iruka was warm and inviting while Kakashi was very talented with his tongue and fingers. Two of the them were working inside of Iruka as he jerked them off.

Time began to blend together. Neither man was sure who finished first, but they stayed wrapped up in each other's arms as they drifted off into sleep. Iruka's face was nuzzled into the crook of Kakashi's shoulders. He fell into a deep sleep listening to the others rhythmic heart beat.

 

 

 

The morning came just like any other. The sun light beamed into Iruka's face and woke him up first. He sneaked into the kitchen after wiping himself down with a damp cloth - the mess from the night before was all over his stomach and some on his chest. He brewed some tea, and made some toast to eat before heading back to the hospital. He poured a cup for Kakashi, and put some toast aside for him.

"What smells so good?" Kakashi yawned and rubbed his tired eyes as he walked into the kitchen. He threw on his uniform pants, but didn't bother to button them. They hung loosely on his hips.

"Just some oolong tea before we go back to see Naruto." He replied. "I hope he wakes up today.."

"Me too." Kakashi took a cup into hand and Savoyard the flavor as he took a sip. 

"I hope it's alright. The tea, I mean."

"It's perfect." Kakashi said. "You're perfect."

Iruka found himself blushing at the comment. "You're just trying to get in my pants."

"Is it working?"

"Totally."

 

 

When they arrived the hospital, everything was the same. Naruto had stirred some in his sleep, but never woke up. His fingers twitched a few times as Iruka sat by his bed side. He was fidgeting himself as he watched the boy. Iruka was starting to become a little impatient.

All he wanted to do was grab Naruto and hug him. He might cry a few manly tears of joy, but Iruka didn't care. Just seeing Naruto laying there breathing warmed his heart. He looked over to Kakashi who rested against the adjacent wall with a lazy slouch. His face was buried in the usual filth. He knew better than to think Kakashi was actually reading, he was simply attempting to distract himself. Every now and again he'd look over at Naruto's stilled form and wish for him to wake up.

He had to wake up.

 

 

After a week of waiting, Naruto was awake and in full swing. Iruka treated him to ramen like he said he would, and Naruto broke his personal record of ten bowls and ate fifteen. The shop owner laughed about it, and after hearing about his fight with Sasuke he let Iruka pay only half the bill, the teacher's wallet thanked him for that.

"So..." Naruto was sitting next to Iruka on the couch. They'd just washed up and put on the night clothes. Iruka was reading some thin hardcover book while Naruto was studying a book he found in the bookshelf about flashy jutsu's.

"So?"

"You and Kakashi-sensei are friends again?"

"You could say that," Iruka flipped the page in his book. "we're something like friends."

"Are you two, like, you know, dating? That's what Sakura told me.. she said she's convinced you guys are a thing!"

"I wouldn't say we are."

Naruto slammed his book shut. "Then what would you say you are?!"

Iruka chuckled and marked the page in his book. "What does it matter? Kakashi and I are friends again, okay? It's nice being able to spend time with him again."

"Well, he's been coming by here a lot since I was released from the hospital, but he's not here to see me! He just wants to see you!"

"Not true. He very much cares about you and your well-being. Kakashi waited with me at the hospital for you to wake up. He never once left your bedside." Iruka assured him. "Our relationship is a little complicated, but how much we both care for you is not. He wanted to make sure you were okay, that's why he came over. That was Kakashi's first priority. I promise you."

Naruto huffed and went back to reading his book. "Fine, if you say so."

"I do say so." Iruka didn't have a real comeback, but he too went back to reading the book at hand. He didn't expect Naruto to understand it. The relationship he had with Kakashi was an odd one, it was complicated just as he had said before.

Iruka hoped that one day it wouldn't be so complicated, with Kakashi back in his life, and Naruto in better health, Iruka had never been so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> I may or may not add more to this story... what do y’all think?


End file.
